


Краска брызнула слезами

by Tamiraina, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Problems, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: «Эмоции сделают тебя слабым, дитя.»Когда-то Сай жил этими словами, но теперь он обнаружил, что тонет, не в силах найти ни одного выступа, за который можно было бы ухватиться. Он плывет в пустоте и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.Плот, который когда-то держал его на плаву, был уничтожен, когда Данзо умер. Его единственной целью в жизни была миссия, и теперь, с кончиной Данзо, миссия окончена.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou & Sai, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Shiranui Genma & Sai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Краска брызнула слезами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Splattered Teardrops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857461) by [Hannahmayski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski). 



**_____________________**

На Мемориальном камне высечены имена многих шиноби Конохи, погибших при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Но эти имена означают гораздо больше, чем просто мимолетное выражение благодарности. Эти имена символизируют силу Конохи и людей, которые принесли огромную жертву, чтобы сохранить ее сильной.

Сай стоит перед камнем и не знает, что делать.

Он думает о членах Корня, которые приняли на себя смертельный удар, чтобы спасти жизнь товарища – чтобы спасти его собственную жизнь в некоторых случаях. Он думает о тех, кто пошел бы на верную смерть, если бы это означало завершение миссии, и он задается вопросом, работало ли обучение Данзо хоть когда-нибудь. Такой решительности, конечно, нельзя было ожидать от человека без эмоций.

На Мемориальном камне нет имен членов Корня, потому что члены Корня не имеют значения. Члены Корня не существуют. Они живут только ради миссии и ничего больше.

До сих пор Сай никогда не думал, что у него когда-нибудь возникнут проблемы с этим.

Он думает о своем брате, отдавшем свою жизнь, чтобы Сай мог жить, и о том, что он _потерпел неудачу_.

Сай – хороший убийца. Очень хороший. Он – тень, призрак. Он не должен рассматривать систему шиноби с этой точки зрения – как незавершенную, поврежденную, причиняющую боль и разрушающую ее лучших шиноби во имя деревни. Он видит, что он всего лишь марионетка. Он был создан, чтобы служить, и он должен служить, пока это не убьет его. Он был одним из лучших оперативников Данзо, его миссии имели почти стопроцентный успех. Сай был оружием и не более того.

Но Шин хотел, чтобы он _жил_ , и Саю потребовалась вся его жизнь, чтобы даже просто коснуться того, что значит это слово.

Солнце еще не взошло, но в голове Сая крутится достаточно причин, чтобы избегать сна, если он может.

Сай закрывает глаза и борется с желанием вернуться к тренировкам Данзо – _подави, подави, подави все это. Эмоции сделают тебя слабым, дитя._ Когда-то он жил этими словами, но теперь обнаружил, что тонет, не в силах найти ни одного выступа, за который можно было бы ухватиться. Он плывет в пустоте и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

Плот, который когда-то держал его на плаву, был уничтожен, когда Данзо умер. Его единственной целью в жизни была миссия, и теперь, с кончиной Данзо, миссия окончена.

Он поймал себя на том, что хочет _чувствовать_. Ему хочется улыбаться от счастья, смеяться тогда, когда хочет, создавать узы, но он боится. Он никогда не хотел ничего так сильно, как сейчас.

Данзо всегда говорил, что эмоции сделают тебя слабым, бесполезным и ненужным, но он все еще _хочет_ этого. Он никогда не отказывался от прямого приказа Данзо, но он хочет. Хотеть – чуждое понятие, но оно раздражает его, разъедает желудок, проникает в мысли и никогда не оставляет в покое.

Сай не совсем понимает, что это значит – хотеть ослушаться Данзо.

Ну, он это делает – и это значит, что все тренировки Сая стали бессмысленными. Это значит, что Сай теперь бесполезен. Это значит, что он должен быть устранен. Срок его годности истек. От него больше нет никакой пользы. Потому что у шиноби Корня нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни имени. Шиноби Корня живут только ради миссии, а Сай даже этого не может сделать.

Он открывает глаза и задается вопросом, почему его руки начали дрожать, а сердце бешено колотится в груди, и он больше не может _дышать_. Мысленно он видит Данзо – с пылающим шаринганом, склонившегося над ним, протянувшего руку. Он бесполезен, и от него нужно избавиться.

Рука Данзо сжимает его лицо, и Сай чувствует, как к горлу подступила желчь, ноги дрожат, а глаза горят. Он не должен так себя чувствовать. Он всегда знал, что произойдет, если он станет бесполезным, если любой шиноби Корня позволит себе чувствовать. Он уже видел это раньше. Наблюдал, как Данзо испепеляет шиноби Корня, которые нашли друга, достойного защиты, когда они не должны были ничего чувствовать.

Но Данзо все еще там, и его шаринган вращается в его глазнице, и Сай чувствует, как он скользит, падает, и он не хочет умирать. Он нашел людей, ради которых стоит жить, и еще не готов умереть. Он еще не готов...

Сай сидит на земле, опустив голову на колени, и осознает, что дыхание с хрипом вырывается наружу, а зрение расплывается. Он чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит.

Между лопатками у него лежит чья-то рука и мягко поглаживает.

На его лице вода, и Сай очень долго не может понять, что это слезы. Он протягивает руку и тщетно вытирает их, но они текут еще больше. Это странное чувство. Он уже много лет не плакал. Горло сдавливает, глаза горят, и он чувствует, как изнашивается по краям.

Рука исчезает со спины, вместо этого аккуратно обхватывает его бицепс и мягко тянет. Он поднимает глаза и заставляет себя дышать.

Первый вдох смущающе дрожит, но он заставляет себя сделать еще один.

Ему требуется еще одно долгое мгновение, чтобы понять, что шиноби, присевший рядом с ним, подбадривает его. Он снова вдыхает и задерживает на мгновение дыхание, а затем выдыхает под руководством шиноби.

Он все еще чувствует себя... неуютно. Кожа липкая, он все еще чувствует слезы, катящиеся по щекам, и Сай уверен, что ноги не выдержат, если он попытается встать, и он ненавидит это. Данзо мертв, но Сай задается вопросом, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы убить Данзо, живущего в его голове.

Тем не менее, шиноби, опустившемуся на землю рядом с ним, кажется, все равно.

Сай снова вытирает глаза и смотрит на стоящего перед ним шиноби. Каштановые волосы, которые можно было бы выдать за темно-рыжие, и бандана, повязанная задом наперед. Во рту у него сенбон, а глаза мягкие, смотрят на Сая с чем-то – терпением, пониманием или, может быть, ни с тем, ни с другим.

Шиноби одаривает его кривой улыбкой и засовывает сенбон в карман второй рукой, не той, которая не очень аккуратно обхватывает руку Сая.

— Ты в порядке, малец? — голос у шиноби спокойный и ровный, как будто найти другого шиноби плачущим ранним утром – это нормально. Сай задается вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему понять эмоции, если люди будут продолжать делать странные вещи, такие как помощь случайным незнакомцам без видимой причины.

Сай заставляет себя кивнуть и медленно вытягивает ноги. Он...смущен, и Сай сразу же решает, что это не очень приятное чувство.

Шиноби убирает руку с плеча и ерошит волосы. 

— Меня зовут Генма. У тебя есть имя, или мне просто придется называть тебя мальцом?

Генма – Сай уверен, что слышал это имя от Какаши или Ямато раньше, – снова улыбается, подбадривая его.

— Сай, — его голос хриплый, но он заставляет себя не обращать на него внимания.

— Ну, — начинает Генма и обхватывает Сая одной рукой за талию, а другой – под ноги. Сай чувствует, как его глаза расширяются, а Генма издает смешок. — Еда заставляет всех чувствовать себя лучше. Тебе нравится удон?

Сай заставляет себя расслабиться рядом с Генмой, который более чем ясно дал понять, что не собирается причинять ему боль, и обдумывает вопрос. Может быть, он пробовал его однажды с Шином. Он действительно не может вспомнить. У Сая никогда не было возможности что-то _не любить_. Это способствует развитию личности, и это было то, что Данзо изо всех сил старался уничтожить.

Сай моргает от внезапных лучей восходящего солнца, попавших на лицо, а Генма кивает. Он выталкивает Данзо из своих мыслей и сосредотачивается на руках Генмы, держащих его, на золотых крапинках в его глазах, на шелесте листьев под ногами, на ощущении солнца на коже.

Он сосредотачивается на _настоящем_. Какаши и Ямато говорили ему сделать это, если он почувствует себя подавленным, и Сай делает мысленную заметку спросить этих двоих, есть ли у них еще какие-нибудь советы для него.

Тишина странно приятна, пока они идут, и она не нарушается, пока они не достигают жилых районов шиноби, и Генма слегка меняет хватку. Ноги Сая все еще дрожат, и он не может не быть благодарен, что Генма так хорошо читает людей и знает о текущих физических ограничениях Сая.

— Я живу там, – он кивает на одно из зданий, — с Райдо. Он тоже шиноби и тот, кто делает удон. — Генма делает глубокий вдох, и Сай не может не впечатлиться. Он нес Сая довольно долго и практически не проявлял признаков усталости до сих пор, он задается вопросом, будет ли Генма тренироваться с ним, если он попросит.

Сай напрягается, и он знает, что Генма тоже это замечает. Он не может избавиться от неприятного ощущения в животе – что подумает о нем Данзо? Желая стать сильнее, желая, чтобы его обучал другой шиноби для удовольствия. То, что другой человек несет его на руках из-за эмоциональной нестабильности, он стал таким _бесполезным_ и...

— Сай!

Голос резкий и властный, достаточно, чтобы вывести его из задумчивости. Сай снова смаргивает слезы и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на Генме, на настоящем. Данзо мертв. И он не вернется.

  
По какой-то причине это кажется самой трудной частью.

  
Генма все еще крепко держит его, брови слегка нахмурены, но Сай не думает, что он сердится, просто... обеспокоен, он думает, что это подходящее слово.

  
— Ты теперь в команде Какаши и Ямато, да? — говорит Генма и снова пускается в путь. Он добирается до жилого комплекса и каким-то образом маневрирует, чтобы открыть дверь. Воздух внутри холоднее, но освежает.

  
— Да, это так, — отвечает Сай и задается вопросом, не смущает ли Генму паника и постыдная слабость Сая так сильно, как он показывает.

  
Генма идет по тускло освещенному коридору и продолжает:

— Ммм, Ямато и Какаши давали тебе совет, как справиться с симптомами травмы?  
  


Судя по тому небольшому опыту, который Сай имел с эмоциями, он не чувствует ни насмешки, ни жестокости в его голосе. Теперь он знает, как это звучит.  
  


Ямато говорил то же самое, когда они говорили о борьбе с эмоциональной реакцией на обучение Корня. Какаши говорил то же самое, когда рассказывал Саю о методах совладания.  
  


Их голоса были... понимающими, терпеливыми и усталыми, и Сакура сказала, что их капитаны, вероятно, говорят об опыте, который испытали сами.  
  


Тон Генмы такой же. Он не повышает голоса, не хихикает. Его голос остается ровным.  
  


Сай снова кивает и помогает Генме открыть дверь квартиры. Генма поворачивается боком и входит в дверь, пинком захлопывая ее за собой.  
  


— Хорошо. Обязательно спрашивай их обо всем, что тебя беспокоит или в чем ты не уверен. Ты всегда можешь прийти и ко мне, — Генма сажает его на диван в гостиной и расправляет плечи.  
  


Из кухни доносится приветственный шум, и Генма ерошит ему волосы.   
  


— Это Райдо. Подожди здесь, малец, я вернусь через секунду.

Сай считает, что бесполезно говорить, что его ноги все еще слишком неустойчивы, чтобы он мог уйти далеко, и останавливает себя. Вероятно, Генма уже знает.  
  


Из кухни доносится негромкий разговор, звук передвигаемых тарелок, и Сай чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы.  
  


Это неожиданно. Он не уверен, что должен чувствовать. Генма добрый, а Сай не знает, что ему делать. Он чувствует себя комфортно, несмотря на то, что впервые разговаривает с Генмой.  
  


Сай поднимает глаза, и в комнату входят Генма и Райдо с мисками в руках.  
  


Райдо осторожно опускает миску на колени Саю, протягивает ему палочки для еды и улыбается. Это не идеальная улыбка, отмечает Сай. Кривая из-за шрама, пересекающего нос и щеку, но все же значительно менее кривая, чем у Генмы. Она несовершенна и совершенна одновременно, и это смешно, потому что как он раньше не замечал красоты улыбки?  
  


Время, проведенное в Корне, не позволяло ему замечать эти «незначительные» аспекты раньше. Это не относилось к миссии и поэтому не имело значения. Пока он был в Корне, это не имело большого значения, но – когда он принял чашу из рук Райдо и представился – за то время, что Данзо был мертв, он получил больше, чем когда-либо думал возможным.  
  


Райдо ерошит ему волосы и садится рядом, а Генма устраивается на подлокотнике дивана.  
  


Оба шиноби довольны обществом и друг друга, и Сая тоже.  
  


Это сюрреалистично – быть окруженным старшими шиноби, которые не только заинтересованы в способностях Сая, как оружия, но и в гораздо большей степени заботятся о его благополучии.  
  


Это просто смешно.  
  


Впрочем, он не испытывает к этому ненависти, скорее наоборот. Он все еще чувствует легкий озноб после пребывания на улице, но в отличие от того, что было раньше, теплое чувство в груди продолжает увеличиваться, продолжает расти.  
  


Сначала он подумал, что с ним что-то не так, но когда он спросил об этом Сакуру и Наруто, они оба сказали ему, что это хорошее чувство, это означает, что он чувствует себя _частью чего-то_.  
  


И разве это не нечто.  
  


Он так долго был никем. Он ни для кого не имел значения, и только горстка людей знала о его существовании, и никто из них не заботился о нем, не выходя за рамки того, был ли он пригоден для миссии. И вот теперь он со всеми этими людьми, которые заботятся.  
  


Это ошеломляет и дезориентирует, но это также лучшее, что когда-либо с ним случалось.  
  


Генма обменивается взглядом с Райдо, и они оба смотрят на свои миски.  
  


— Знаешь, — начинает Райдо, — если мы собираемся кормить детей, нам действительно нужно разобраться с нашим рационом...  
  


Генма бросает взгляд на свой удон, потом на часы. Он поджимает губы и кивает.   
  


— Мы оба ужасны, Рай. Мы не можем позволить детям есть тяжелую пищу так рано.  
  


Генма гладит Сая по голове и встает с дивана. Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть рот, и зевает. Райдо хихикает и тянется к нему, стаскивая с Генмы бандану.  
  


— Иди спать, Ген, я все сделаю, не волнуйся, — мягко говорит Райдо.  
  


Генма улыбается Саю, снимает свой джонинский жилет и слегка машет Саю рукой.   
  


— Тогда увидимся позже, ладно? Чувствуй себя, как дома.  
  


Райдо прогоняет его, бормоча что-то о склонностях курицы-наседки, и прихлебывает остатки удона.  
  


Он бросает взгляд на Сая, озабоченно нахмурив брови.   
  


— Сейчас ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько нужно, Генма только что вернулся со своей последней миссии, и мне сейчас не нужно никуда идти, так что не беспокойся об этом  
  


Сай кивает и ловит себя на том, что обдумывает предложение.  
  


Не то чтобы ему не нравилась его собственная квартира, но... там всегда холодно. Это комната, в которой он спит, и он никогда не мог воспринимать ее чем-то большим. Он никогда не считал ее своим домом.  
  


Это просто комната, и только недавно он попытался сделать так, чтобы она выглядела, как будто в ней живут – Ли и Наруто купили ему по растению, а Ямато сделал ему деревянную фигурку его самого, держащего кисть, которая теперь стоит на прикроватном столике.  
  


Это лучше, чем было, но это займет еще некоторое время.  
  


Теперь у него есть картины на стенах – на одной из них Наруто и Сакура, стоящие вместе, – это та, которая ему нравится больше всего. Это больше, чем просто изображение дерева или цветка – это люди, которые вовлечены в его жизнь, которых он мог бы назвать друзьями. Они там не просто потому, что Сай в их команде, они общаются и за пределами миссий. Это люди, о которых Сай начинает заботиться.  
  


Он смотрит на Райдо и пытается улыбнуться. Он не уверен, что это нормально, но Райдо улыбается ему в ответ, так что он считает, что что-то в этом было правильно.  
  


Его квартира постепенно становится своего рода домом, но что плохого в создании вместе с этим и другого дома?  
  


— Я в порядке, спасибо вам с Генмой. Я бы хотел остаться на некоторое время, если ты не возражаешь, — он замолкает в конце и чувствует, что его лицо вспыхивает против его воли. Он сжимает миску в руках и надеется, что это не прозвучало грубо.  
  


Райдо улыбается и ерошит волосы.   
  


— Хорошо. Я надеялся, что мне не придется уговаривать тебя, иначе Генма меня убьет, если я просто позволю тебе уйти!  
  


Сай чувствует, как его губы приподнимаются, прежде чем он осознает, что делает – он _улыбается_ – и на этот раз улыбка не фальшивая и не вымученная, а искренняя.  
  


Он наслаждается прикосновением Райдо и помогает ему отнести миски на кухню, внимательно слушая, как Райдо пересказывает историю о временах, когда Генма пытался усыновить непристойное количество кошек, продолжая улыбаться.  
  


_Ха, —_ думает Сай, — _кажется, меня только что усыновили. Тоже._


End file.
